


about that haircut...

by lesboum



Category: DIA (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, catjyun, mutual pining because all this fandom needs right now is even more sad, sweet sapphic pining, the timing feels right for catjyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesboum/pseuds/lesboum
Summary: jueun likes heehyun's new haircut a lot...she happens to like her a lot too.
Relationships: Lee Jueun/Ki Heehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	about that haircut...

"you guys ready to see..." heehyun is standing in the hallway staring at herself in the mirror, obsessively touching her new style. she is quite in love with herself but this changes everything. she had thought to herself this is the perfect trim. (more than trim the floor went from linoleum to carpet within minutes) whatever you wanted to call it, heehyun feels even more confident than before and she's very sure that this will get her a lot of action. of course that crossed her mind. "stop with the act and come out already!" eunchae teased. "not like that, we know..." making the living room gang sneer. heehyun struts into the room as if she were on drag race, posing like a shameless idiot. jueun was mildly uninterested but she looked up from her phone, may as well let her friend have her daily moment of self indulgence. she sees a tall, beautiful, confident woman proudly showing off her haircut and by god she looks fucking hot. atleast in jueun's opinion. jueun always had a dumb little crush on heehyun but something about that attractive face framed with a cute bob that really made her feel almost a little uneasy. as if somehow, she managed to look even better. eunice, eunchae and yebin all oohed and aahed, they may endlessly rag on her but there's a place in hell for friends who don't hype up their bestie. "lookin' good lady killer!" yebin cheered. it felt nice to them to gather together like this, they needed the positivity after all that's happened with them in the past year. "wow..." jueun is thinking of ways to not look like a lovestruck fool, being not speechless helps. "...yeah. you look amazing, it suits you so well." jueun purses her lips, she knows she has way more to say than that but it isn't possible to let it all out. "damn straight. you guys may want to...install noise insulation in your rooms, just saying." "you have a new look for five minutes and you're already embarrassing yourself how typical."eunice says with all her deadpan attitude. "jealousy is a disease unnie. why don't you cut yours again? you'll remember how it feels to be truly liberated." heehyun decides to put her charade to a halt and squeeze in between yebin and jueun on the sofa. a little alarmingly close to jueun as well. she catches the scent of heehyun's recently washed hair, they all shared the same bottle including jueun but oh boy, that fragrance hits different coming from a long time object of pining. she sees heehyun open up her camera to take some selfies of the fresh do and notices yebin trying to get in on the picture. "urgh go away! go take your own pic when you change your hairstyle!" yebin pouts as she's lightly pushed away. "oh that goes for you as well jueun." "wasn't planning on it tiger." jueun looks back up to her phone and tries take her mind off this. it's not like she hadn't been in that situation before, witnessing blonde beach babe heehyun was enough to send her feral. she wishes that girl would just look crap in a different look for once. jueun lies on the couch, still glued to her phone for disassociation sake, yebin and eunchae went to go play some shitty strategy pc game, eunice is having a glass of milk before she goes to bed. jueun really doesn't want her to leave her alone with heehyun. "alrighty, i'm bushed. goodnight, don't be up too late you two." heehyun had been texting chaeyeon for some hours now, she misses her like crazy, still isn't used to her best friend of years not being at the dorm anymore. "night unnie." the last two left say in sync. one door is shut. jueun's anxiety is out in the open. "you planning on going to bed anytime soon heehyunie?" the leader leaves her phone next to her, "i'm guessing chae is off to bed too then?" heehyun sputters out a tired sounding "yup." and drops her head to the side onto jueun's shoulder. she now wishes she went off to watch the two youngest play said shitty strategy game. "i know you miss her, we all do. it's something we've had to be used to...unfortunately." jueun frowns and she wouldn't dare look to her side but she can tell heehyun is doing the same. "yeah, you're right. being in a cursed group is shit." "oh my god, heehyun don't say that." jueun laughs and casually snakes her arm over the slightly younger girl. despite the short age gap she feels a right to look after her. she's just looking after her, that's all. her fingers begin to lightly brush through the little flicks at the bottom of her hair, it feels different but it feels comfortable. "we must be...now my best friend on the entire planet has to go?" heehyun doesn't even seem phased by jueun making contact with her which is a first she thinks. "that's just how it is, it's bullshit i know but...management and higher ups don't really care for us, they see us as employees and nothing else really. they don't really care about us. it isn't your fault. or mine. or the girls. this type of of situation is out of our hand." she wishes she could take this into her own hands, she really does. "yeah...that's true. just promise you don't go either." "i'll fight those bastards to keep my spot here you guys would be a mess without me. sounds like i'm talking about a survival show. i guess there's a parallel there." heehyun sinks into her a little bit more, "yeah, instead of a week elimination it's a year..." heehyun scoffs bitterly. "glad you're determined though, it's insane how you and somyi join on the same day and suddenly one of you is just abandoned by the company...she's too young for all of this fuckery. bless her." they had become well used to somyi being the maknae and a great fit for that role too. "she's a good kid. she'll find her way..." they stay like that for a while, thinking about how they ended up with their members dropping out like flies, worrying about their uncertain future. "let's talk about something else, you want some apple tea?" heehyun nods and slouches back into the sofa, her eyes feeling a little hazy. heehyun sips in an almost very focused way, jueun realises that this has taken a toll on her harder than she had previously thought. "it's good to distract yourself but don't choke on that tea." she kind of just wants to hold her and take away all of her pain but that isn't possible thanks to apple tea and underlying fear. heehyun puts down the cup to exhale, relax. try to put her mind into another place, without all the pressuring thoughts of her being to blame because she was a bad leader or that the group is a massive failure and it was a bad idea in the first place. she felts those thoughts escape as she feels a tiny hand slowly intertwine with her own. "it will all be okay." jueun catches a discreet smile and feels that ache in her heart she has been feeling for years now. "besides... we are preparing a comeback and we can actually be active as a group again...so let's not take advantage of those moments to come. just enjoy...it's getting crazy late i think we both need a big sleep to refresh our minds, i'll see you in the morning heehyun." jueun squeezes heehyun's fragile hand. she wants nothing more than to fix everything simply for her but it isn't possible so just for now, love is all she can give. "oh and um. about that haircut-" a tender pair of lips approach her own. completely out of the blue but she really does not mind. the kiss doesn't last long but it's impact was truly felt. "sorry to interrupt. i uhm. really wanted to do that." heehyun giggles and leans her forehead against her elders, letting jueun grasp a hand full of fluffy hair. they both take in each other for a moment, smiling ear to ear. a smile that could break time. jueun mentally jots down an idea for a song. things may be seemingly unsure but lee jueun just kissed her ideal girl and right now, that means everything to her.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of obsessed with heehyun's haircut...god i see what you have done for me...anyways yeah i will try to be active on here more, it's nice to be somewhat productive so we shall see!!!


End file.
